Call of Duty: Ultimate Warfare
Call of Duty: Ultimate Warfare '''is a first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games and Treyarch, in association with Raven Software. It was released on September 27th, 2020 for Microsoft Windows, Playstation 5, Xbox Two, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. The game is set in future (year 2156) but connects Modern Warfare, Black Ops, Ghosts and Advanced Warfare series through events and characters. It was developed in IW Delta engine. Gameplay The game follows the entire history of modern warfare, in both campaign and multiplayer. The gameplay changes drastically as the player skips from one time period to another. So players can experience high-tech mech battles as well as brutal trench fights of the 1st World War. World War 1 The gameplay on WW1 maps and stages in the single player is basic. You have authentic rifles from the age, and automatic weapons are rare to find. All maps include trenches. Fights in WW1 levels are slow-paced but brutal. World War 2 The only part of WW2 that is featured in the game are battles in the Eastern Front (Stalingrad, Moscow). The gameplay is similar to that of Call of Duty 1, 2, 3 and 5, that also took place during WW2. The player is part of the Red Army and all maps are covered in snow. Korean War This part is only featured in the single player, but even there missions happen in the air so this war is not very relevant for the game. Vietnam War Warfare in the jungle, obviously. The campaign part that takes place in Vietnam is the darkest one, and the most brutal one, similar to a scrapped old game from the series called COD: Fog of War (this was an actual game). Most of the weapons that can be used here are more modern ones, but some WW2 weapons such as Thompson and M1 Garand can be used as well. Gulf War Set in 1990s. Players here can access modern tanks, high speed jet planes and more advanced weaponry. Most of the story revolves around the Highway of Death. Modern Conflicts Set in 2020s, the story here is about Lt. John Price's missions in Russia and North Korea after World War 3. There are two missions, and the second one ends with Price's death. Multiplayer weapons are nearly identical to those from Modern Warfare series. Future Wars This is the "Ultimate Warfare". The core of the single player is in this period as protagonists are sent from there to fight in past wars. Players can fly around maps (really fly, not just double-jump) and drive mechs. Weapons fire lasers, exploding bullets and there is no reloading. Singleplayer Setting and characters Set in year 2156, after four world wars, the world is in crisis but technology has advanced to the point when people can travel through time. Slowly, the New World Order is taking over, formed by many companies that started secretly controlling the world 300 years earlier. To uncover the real truth (their ultimate goal), an elite US army division sends their soldiers back in time. Half of the campaign is played in past, and the other half in the present (2156). Historical wars featured: World War I (Great War), World War II, Korean War, Vietnam War, Gulf War, War in Afghanistan, World War III. In year 2156, locations are Mexico, North America, post-apocalyptic South America and Japan (Tokyo). Plot Multiplayer Game modes Maps '''1. Verdun - '''WW1 map, the battle of Verdun, trenches dominate the map '''2. Stalingrad - '''Street of Nazi occupied Stalingrad during 1943, snow. One of the biggest maps. '''3. Spaceport - '''Map set in a futuristic city with high tech airplanes and space shuttles station. '''4. Factory - '''Inside and outside of a Soviet tank factory near a village (WW2) '''5. Corridors - '''Set in an Iranian city with roadblocks closing the map. '''6. Ghost Town - '''Set in a small French town during WW1. '''7. Artillery - '''A North Korean military base with mounted cannons and artillery. '''8. Carrier 9. Vietcong 10. Desert Storm 11. Hue 12. Metropolis 13. Arena Character customization eSports Development Concept Production Fixes Soundtrack Reception Critical response Sales Screenshots Videos Trailers